


Happy Together

by Diamond_dogs, SpinneSpinne



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_dogs/pseuds/Diamond_dogs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: 美国将军强奸Malc，剧情接In the Loop里Malc在默思室
Relationships: George Miller/Malcolm Tucker
Kudos: 1





	Happy Together

“你在这里干什么？不会是在哭吧。”  
Malcolm没想到这时候会有人进默思室，还是这个不好对付的美国将军，“没有，滚开。我现在没空陪雇佣兵斗嘴。”  
“让我猜猜，我刚看到你的美国主子Linton从这出去，是他不满意你的服务，把你骂哭了吗？”  
“都他妈说了我没哭！”至少是还没哭出来就被Miller将军打断了。  
“你他妈怎么阴魂不散，还是说你这个没上过战场的上将被秘书长请来充当爱与和平吉祥物了，好回收利用下你那点政治影响力，”Malcolm注意到对方表情变得晦暗不明，先前被Linton Barwick威胁的不快一扫而光，“来来，大肚腩的自由女神，站到这块大石头上去吧，记得把右手举起来。”  
Malcolm还没反应过来就被George推倒在了矿石上。他没想到对方真的敢在这里动手，用力推开压在他身上的人。George想让Malcolm安分点，便把他的手腕扣在头顶。Malcolm嘶了一声，觉得自己整条手臂都差点被拧断，“操……想清楚了，你这么做会挑起国际争端。”  
“如果说Linton做过那么点好事……就是把你那个软蛋首相拿捏得死死的。”  
George享受着Malcolm软绵绵的挣扎，用另一只手扒掉Malcolm的西裤，隔着内裤在他的性器上来回抚弄，“英国人，闭上你那张喷水器一样的嘴。你也不想光着屁股上国际版头条吧？”Malcolm不敢置信地看向他，剧烈挣扎起来。George轻而易举地按住了他胡乱踢蹬的腿，把他的下半身衣物脱的一干二净。  
“美利坚军队名不虚传，上至将军都强奸成瘾。”Malcolm见自己毫无胜算，干脆分开了大腿，一副你干完快滚的样子。George不禁猜想Malcolm是不是早就对此见怪不怪了。毕竟到处都有盯着Malcolm屁股蠢蠢欲动的政客，而Malcolm甚至能操纵联合国投票。  
George的食指往穴眼里重重一抵，直接没入了大半。Malcolm疼得浑身一颤，身体本能却让他不自觉地收缩起穴肉绞尽了对方手指。George继续加入两根手指粗暴地捅进紧窄的穴眼，恶意的亵玩着。感受到穴内软肉淫贱的吸附上来，George嗤笑一声，“操你这种婊子，也算得上强奸？”他抽出手，将指尖的肠液抹在Malcolm脸颊，“我看你挺享受啊。”George吐了口水在手掌，草草润滑了自己早已怒胀的阴茎，便抵着Malcolm微张的后穴操了进去。Malcolm吃痛惨叫一声，他从没遇到这么粗糙的性事，也从未吞过尺寸这么巨大的阳物。他胡乱的摆动起腰腹试图避开George阳具的捅弄，却又被对方的阴茎牢牢钉住，更像是久旷的婊子在男人的胯下辗转。Malcolm这会真的憋不住眼泪了，“拔出去，快点！”殊不知他这样哭腔的命令只会让George心底的凌虐欲更加高涨。George抬手给了Malcolm一巴掌，臀上立即肿起一道红痕，“别扭了，才操进去多少就骚成这样。”“去你妈的……”Malcolm刚要破口大骂就被George抓着腰抱了起来，只能手忙脚乱的勾住对方脖子，“你这伪君子，先感恩我治好了你的性无能吧。”  
George把手松开，Malcolm便身体下沉将对方的阴茎吃到了底。Malcolm这次直接疼到失了声，穴口撑得鼓鼓囊囊，失去血色，被强行破开的每一寸肉壁都紧紧箍在阴茎上痉挛抽搐。Malcolm抬臀想要逃离阴茎的进犯也只是让自己坐回去时被George操得更深。  
“你可真轻，屁股上肉倒是挺多。”George握着Malcolm柔软的臀肉，在对方身体里暴戾地捣干起来，似乎要把瘦小的Malcolm捅穿一样，囊袋把Malcolm屁股撞得啪啪作响。  
Malcalm的手很快脱了力，挂在George的脖子上更像是什么战利品，全靠深插体内的阴茎和托着他屁股的手支撑身体。George尽可以随心所欲地一进到底，逼得Malcolm带着哭腔叫出声。Malcolm被塞得太满，每次来回男根都会在他的腺体处碾过。他只好咬住自己的手臂来压抑自己的呻吟，以免造成太大动静；阴茎也被干得硬挺，铃口溢出的清液蹭在了George的小腹上，抹开一片水光。George发现Malcolm一直没有试图抚慰过自己，只张开痉挛的双腿用翕张的后穴吞入男根。甚至就像习惯接客的婊子那样，熟知如何控制自己的高潮，好让快感延续更久，吊在边缘阴茎可怜兮兮地吐着清液。George也不得不承认Malcolm在做婊子上真是很有天赋，哪怕是在这种情况下Malcolm也能很快打开自己柔软的穴腔，让自己迎合着阴茎的侵犯被搅出水声。“你下面发出的声音可比你嘴里的好听多了。你是靠屁股说服政敌的吗？”  
Malcolm捂住被阴茎顶到微微凸起的小腹闷哼着说，“那我说服你了吗，’General Flinstone’？”  
“你在一间祈求世界和平的静室里劝我选择战争，恐怕你得更努力一点。”

Malcolm不知道自己被抱着操了多久，至少这位肥胖的军人还没被可悲的办公室生活掏空身体。George在一次的深插中重重一顶，Malcolm浑身颤抖，阴茎终于忍不住吐出一股白浊，射在了George和自己的肚子上。疯狂收缩的穴肉也让George很快坚持不住。他把Malcolm放到矿石上按住大腿，逼对方用身体深处承接自己的精液。  
“我猜我们算达成协议了，嗯？”Malcolm盯着George，他的胸口还在剧烈起伏，双腿间淌着污浊的体液，但显然已经重新开始思考。  
“那得看你如何处理那份能影响联合国决定的泄露文件了。”George提好裤子，“如果真的出现战争，将军总不能辞职，你说是吧。”


End file.
